São Valentim
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: O dia de são valentim chega . Será que a cara metade de rosalie se vai declarar?


**São Valentim**

**Acordei interrompendo o meu sonho maravilhoso que estava tendo com Emmett Cullen por causa do meu despertador barulhento, que me avisava do inicio de mais um dia de aulas.**

**Emmett Cullen era o mais lindo de toda a escola, o mais fofo, o mais perfeito.**

**Emmett era alto e forte. Seus músculos se faziam notar com qualquer tipo de camisa que trazia vestido. Seu cabelo era escuro e curto. O tom de pele era muito claro, os seus olhos eram dourados e os seus lábios eram carnudos.**

**Estava perdida naqueles pensamentos. Mas meu Despertador voltou a tocar.**

**07.20 Horas.**

**-Caramba como eu estou atrasada! - Disse quando olhei para o relógio**

**Levantei-me rapidamente da minha cama grande de casal e fui a correr para a casa de banho.**

**Tomei um duche bem rápido, com a água a escaldar. Peguei a roupa que tinha preparado para o dia seguinte e me vesti.**

**Um babylook preto com um casaco branco fazendo contraste e umas jeans mais ou menos apertadas fazendo sobressair minhas curvas perfeitas.**

**Depois de me vestir passei um pouco de maquilhagem. Sombra azul misturada com um tom branco para dar um ar suave e um batom meio avermelhado. Me olhei no espelho.**

**-Fantástica! - Disse observando minha silhueta no espelho.**

**Antes de sair de casa passei na cozinha para pegar uma maçã para comer no caminho para a escola.**

**Não me poderia atrasar porque na primeira aula iria ter um teste muito complicado.**

**Poucos minutos depois cheguei á escola. Já tinha acabado de comer a maçã.**

**Mal passei o portão da escola Alice veio me cumprimentar.**

**-Olá Rose! - Disse dando-me um beijo no meu rosto corado por causa do vento gelado que estava naquela manhã.**

**-Oi Alice! - Afirmei depois de cumprimentar Alice.**

**Alice era a minha melhor amiga. Já nos conhecíamos s á muito tempo e éramos como irmãs. **

**Nessa manhã Alice estava particularmente diferente. Estava exageradamente arranjada para quem iria ter um teste logo de manhã.**

**-Vai acontecer alguma coisa de importante hoje? - Perguntei olhando ainda para Alice avaliando a maneira de como se tinha vestido e maquilhado esta manhã.**

**-Rose eu vou sair com Jasper! Estava a ver que nunca mais me perguntavas. - Disse sorrindo para mim.**

**-Ele te convidou?! Boa amiga! - Afirmei retribuindo um sorriso quase histérico.**

**-Tu não te lembras que dia é hoje pois não? - Perguntou Alice olhando seriamente nos meus olhos.**

**-É dia 14 de Fevereiro! O que tem de espe…. - Calei-me ao perceber que era dia de São Valentim. - Ok. - Finalizei depois de pensar um pouco no que haveria de dizer.**

**-Tu não foste convidada por ninguém? Até parece impossível. Tu és sempre a primeira a ser convidada! - Perguntou Alice bufando de impaciência.**

**-Não faz mal. Hoje não me apetece sair mesmo por isso…- Respondi fazendo um sorrisinho pequeno para Alice.**

**-Tu deves estar doente Rose! Só pode. - Disse olhando nos meus olhos e metendo a sua mão suave e quente na minha testa.**

**-Não estou doente. Simplesmente não me apetece sair hoje. - Afirmei.**

**Trim…**

**Deu o toque da entrada e sem dizer mais nada fui para a sala onde iria ter a aula. **

**Sentei-me no meu lugar olhando para Emmett Cullen que se sentava do meu lado.**

**O professor James entrou na sala com os testes na mão e dizendo um simpático olá.**

**Um a um, o professor entregou os testes.**

'**Hó meu deus! O teste ainda é mais complicado do que eu esperava! Vou ter uma nega! - Pensei para com os meus botões' **

**Mesmo assim peguei na minha caneta azul e tentei fazer o teste o melhor que pude.**

**45 Minutos depois levantei-me e entreguei aquele que seria o pior teste da minha vida.**

**O professor deu uma vista de olhos no que eu tinha feito enquanto eu me voltava a sentar no meu lugar.**

**Olhei para Emmett e reparei que também ele tinha terminado o teste.**

**-Psst! Psst! - Chamou Emmett olhando para mim.**

**Olhei para ele, me controlando para não corar.**

**-Emprestas-me uma caneta colorida? - Perguntou Emmett sorrindo para mim.**

**Não respondi logo. Estava a tentar respirar o mais calmo que eu conseguia. Meus nervos estavam no auge.**

**Peguei o meu estojo para que Emmett pudesse escolher uma cor.**

**-Toma! Escolhe uma! - Respondi passando-lhe o meu estojo.**

**Meu coração bati a mil á hora.**

**-Obrigado! - Disse-me sorrindo. Olhei para a frente para tentar me acalmar.**

'**Controla-te Rose! Respira fundo! -Tentava dizer para mim mesma. '**

**Voltei a olhar para Emmett, agora um pouco mais calma. Minha respiração já estava mais controlada.**

**Reparei que Emmett tinha escolhido a minha caneta rosa e que escrevia algo com muito cuidado.**

**Minutos antes de tocar…**

**-Toma! Muito obrigado! - Agradeceu Emmett me passando o estojo.**

**Olhei fixamente para Emmett enquanto pegava meu estojo de volta.**

**Seus olhos estavam a brilhar e seu sorriso era tímido.**

**O professor disse qualquer coisa que eu não consegui ouvir e Emmett voltou-se para a frente, exactamente como estava no inicio da aula.**

**-Menina Rosalie, pode arrumar suas coisas. - Afirmou James.**

**Não respondi nem olhei mais para o professor.**

**Peguei minha caneta azul que estava em cima da mesa e abri meu estojo para a guardar.**

**Reparei que dentro do estojo estava um papelzinho branco.**

'**Não me lembro de ter guardado papéis dentro do meu estojo. O que será? - Perguntei para com os meus botões.'**

**Peguei o pequeno papel que estava delicadamente dobrado em quatro.**

_**Querida Rosalie, vem ter comigo neste intervalo. Vou estar á tua espera perto da sala 12.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**By: Emmett Cullen**_

**Fiquei surpreendida com Emmett me estar a pedir para ir ter com ele neste intervalo.**

**Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha quando deu finalmente o toque de saída.**

**Emmett se levantou rapidamente e saiu.**

**Meti o papel no bolso e arrumei o estojo dentro da minha mochila preta.**

**Meu coração batia mais rápido a cada minuto que passava.**

**Meus passos eram lentos de forma a me tentar acalmar antes de chegar ao local onde Emmett me esperava.**

**Depois de caminhar um pouco, consegui ver Emmett bem no sítio em que ele disse que me esperaria.**

**Vi Emmett descontraído sorrindo para mim.**

**Cheguei perto de Emmett e ele me sorriu olhando nos olhos. Depois abriu a porta da sala. **

**-Entra! Ficamos mais á vontade para conversar. -Disse segurando a porta com a mão para eu entrar.**

**Entrei sem saber o que me esperava. Meu coração batia tão depressa que parecia quase sair pela minha boca.**

**Depois de eu entrar Emmett fechou a porta silenciosamente. Não disse nada esperando que Emmett fosse o primeiro a falar.**

**Emmett chegou perto de mim e pôs a sua mão suave e fria no meu rosto.**

**-Tenho que te dizer uma coisa que já deveria ter dito á muito tempo Rose! Mas achei que hoje era um dia perfeito para te dizer o que eu quero. - Afirmou Emmett me olhando nos olhos.**

**-Diz! - Respondi apenas. Minha voz não permitia dizer mais nada.**

**-Eu…estou completamente apaixonado por ti Rose. Já há muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente para te dizer o quanto eu gostava de ti! Percebo se não gostares de mim. Apenas queria que soubesses os meus sentimentos por ti. - Afirmou Emmett desviando o olhar para não ver a minha reacção.**

**-Emmett…eu… eu… te amo! - Respondi gaguejando.**

**Minhas mãos tremiam de nervosismo e minha respiração era incerta.**

**Emmett olhou nos meus olhos e me beijou.**

**-Feliz São Valentim. - Desejou Emmett quando terminou o beijo que me tinha dado.**

**Sorri e abracei-me a Emmett.**

**Oi pessoal.**

**Aqui está mais uma short-fic publicada.**

**Não consegui ir dormir sem escrever mais.**

**Well…Espero que gostem!**

**Olha o botãozinho verde para as revews! ****Go go go!!! =) **

**Adoro**** voces!!!**


End file.
